


The Valkyry

by daniko



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: AU, Gen, Humour, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian meets the woman of Klaus’ life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valkyry

**Author's Note:**

> It had to get out of my head, so I put it on a docx file and send it surfing. EDIT: I know women in the Armed Forces weren’t allowed to carry weapons until very recently (in Germany only, maybe?), but I don’t think that’s fair, so sod it! ;)

Dorian had always been a daredevil lucky sod, who stole whatever took his fancy right, left and centre, from real paintings to metaphoric hearts, and regretted nothing; he took without asking, and was very careful with what he gave back. Only Eroica’s gang was precious and irreplaceable; it was his chosen family. Beauty was to be protected at all costs. And the last, the first, of Dorian’s philosophy: Dorian always came first. Then, he met Iron Klaus.

***

G was the one brave enough to voice their thoughts. “We should go for second best.” Z made a low noise in his throat. G insisted, “The only way around it is if we pull one a Iron-Klaus manoeuvre; except that, since we’re trying to get _Iron Klaus_ out of there, there’s no one to put of those in place.”

A nodded. “We need _her_.”

B closed his eyes as if in prayer; the other Alphabets looked either resolute, or horrified. As for Dorian, he stopped weeping for a moment to listen. “Who’s that?”

It was Z who replied. “The Valkyry.”

*** 

Reginleif von dem Eberbach looked like an unassuming Gymnasium teacher. She had dark blonde hair, clipped back, a face too unremarkable in someone who was supposed to get Klaus out of this mess; what shocked Dorian the most, however, were the startling green eyes: hard and at odds with her mild-mannered way. She levelled him with the unimpressed stare Dorian had seen a thousand times, only coming from a bit higher. The Valkyry took off her charcoal coat, handed it to Mr C, and revealed a silvery S&W 59 in a leather holster.

Dorian swallowed thickly.

“You’re the idiot that got my brother in this situation, aren’t you? Nice to meet you, _dieb_. Now, _Herr_ A, B and Z, the particulars. In that foolish prat’s office, I believe.” She didn’t wait for a reply and strutted across the room towards the Major’s office, trusting the Alphabets to follow. Which they did. Hurriedly.

Like someone just thrust into the deep end of a swimming pool, Dorian turned to G helplessly.

“The Major’s elder sister,” said G, pitching his voice in a gossipy murmur, “and the head of the NATO’s cryptology division; a prodigy child: very smart, very stubborn, hired her fresh out of college; married an erotica novel writer, got divorced, re-married the same woman, has three kids. Z has a secret crush on her. The Valkyry comes by once a month and drags the Major to lunch. It’s common knowledge that she’s the only one the Major’s listens to,” G added shrewdly, “so, you know, might be a good ally.”

Dorian hadn’t put himself first since he met his Major. Instead, he got his heart broken, his things stolen and his men insulted. Now, an Eberbach in-law.

“Right.” Dorian sighed. “And she hates me. Karma, dear G, is a demanding mistress.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Reginleif means power-truce, or daughter of the gods. Just an FYI. ;) Oh, and the model of Reginleif’s gun? Those ickle three words? Took me over an hour to come up with. All hail Wikipedia. [Smith&Wesson Model 59](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smith_%26_Wesson_Model_59).


End file.
